


Alone Tonight

by Sunflower_Princess



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Beast (The Magicians), Brakebills (The Magicians), Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflower_Princess/pseuds/Sunflower_Princess
Summary: Eliot can't sleep.Quentin can't sleep because Eliot can't sleep.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Alone Tonight

Prologue

Quentin had been at Brakebills for a couple of weeks now, and he barely was sleeping. For once though, it wasn’t because his anxiety was keeping him up. The culprit this time around was his housemate whose bedroom was right next to his. The past couple of nights it was the same cycle over and over again: Quentin would go to bed at a reasonable time after doing a bit of light reading and then like clockwork, within 2 hours of being in a deep and glorious sleep he’d wake up, startled by the sound of utter agony as Eliot thrashed around in his bed on the other side of Quentin’s wall. He’d toss and turn for hours, and sometimes Quentin would even hear _sobbing_ , which was definitely out of character for the confident party king known as Eliot Waugh. 

Tonight was night number 5 of the nightmares and it seemed as if Eliot was in more distress than usual. Quentin knew nightmares sucked. Whenever he was spiraling, his nightmares would get pretty fucking bad. The only thing that would ever seem to help was being held. He’d call up his best friend Julia, and the pure goddess that she is would get out of bed at 2am and come straight over and cuddle him to pieces until he was able to fall back asleep. Quentin sighed as he heard Eliot’s soft whimpers. He had considered checking on Eliot countless times the past few nights, but always ended up deciding against it for countless reasons - except for tonight. “Fuck it,” he mumbled as he pushed his cozy blanket off of him and climbed out of his bed. He stumbled a bit, still half asleep as he stepped out of his bedroom. 

He slowly opened Eliot’s door, not even bothering to knock. His heart ached at the sight in front of him. Eliot looked...broken. He usually looked so put together. So closed off from any sort of real emotion. Yet here he was, tears streaming down his face as he squeezed his eyes shut. Quentin couldn’t tell if he was actually awake or not, causing him to hesitate for a moment before ultimately making his way towards the king-sized bed. 

He slowly crawled in and laid down. If Eliot felt the bed dip beside him, he didn't acknowledge it. However, once Quentin wrapped his arms around Eliot and brought him so close that his face was pressed into Q’s chest, Eliot’s entire body tensed for a split second. “Shhh, it’s okay. Go to sleep,” Quentin murmured, and just like that, Eliot relaxed in his arms. Surprisingly, Eliot wasn’t fighting him on this. Quentin knew damn well there was a 50/50 chance this could have ended with Quentin’s sorry ass getting pushed out of the bed and onto the floor. 

After a short while of the two of them just laying there as Quentin slowly traced random shapes on Eliot’s back with the tips of his fingers, he felt Eliot starting to squirm around in his arms. He assumed Eliot had finally come to his senses and was trying to get the hell away from him, but instead he was pleasantly surprised. Well not exactly _pleasantly_ because that would mean-- Nevermind. So maybe he was just surprised then? Yeah. Just surprised as Eliot moved to put one of his strong arms securely around Quentin’s waist and pulled him the tiniest bit closer.

A ghost of a smile found its way onto Quentin’s lips as he finally closed his eyes. 

_Goodnight, Eliot._

_\--_

The next morning Eliot felt exceptionally warm and safe. It was an odd feeling that he was not at all used to, but he surely wasn’t going to complain. He felt something soft against his cheek and he couldn’t help himself from nuzzling against it happily. As a result, a pair of arms tightened around him.

_Oh._

Had he gotten laid last night? 

He must have been quite wasted for him to not even remember. His eyelids fluttered open, feeling curious about who the lucky boy in his bed was. When he looked over to his right though, he discovered a shirtless Quentin Coldwater with his face buried into the crook of Eliot’s neck. 

_What the--?_

And then the vague memories come flooding back. 

The nightmares. 

The horribly _pathetic_ crying. 

Quentin’s sweetly cooing about how everything would be okay. 

Quentin _holding_ him and never letting go. 

Oh God. He was going to be sick. 

_Get it together, Waugh._

“Move, Coldwater. You’re like a furnace,“ Eliot muttered, trying to muster up a disgusted tone, but he wasn’t so sure it was working. 

Quentin slowly started to wake up, blinking a few times as he took in his surroundings. Eliot could tell the exact moment when Quentin remembered the events of last night. His dumb face flushed with embarrassment as he untangled himself from Eliot. “O-oh sorry,” is all he said. Quentin was shy and awkward with pretty much everyone under the sun, except with Eliot. With Eliot he was just an annoying little brat. So to say the least, this was certainly an interesting little plot development. 

“We’re not talking about last night. Now get out,” Eliot announced flatly, avoiding eye contact at all costs. Eliot could feel Quentin’s anxious body tensing up against him. “Fine,” he muttered quietly, climbing out of the bed without even glancing back once as he walked out of the room. 

Eliot leaned back into his bed and rubbed his temples as he stared up at the ceiling. 

_Fuck._

  
  
  



End file.
